roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Agent Zero
Personality Lazy, laid back, and fine with killing amused by the deaths of others. Backstory Since childhood Carter has always had a screw loose and nothing changed as he got older. As a child his father was a retired black ops military veteran, specialized in sniping teaching his son his skills. By the age 12 he was already a master marksman and had already committed murder and sent to Dead water to serve his sentence. Brutally tortured by the staff and bad living conditions developed a hatred of physical contact. From traumatic stress he now has a streak of grey running down his hair. Carter was able to escape dead water during the confusion. As a young 18 year old on the street he scrounged for food killing anyone in his way. Never having anyone to control or restrict or parent him on the streets he became lazy and finds anything a drag or hassle to his relaxation. Resources $20,000 a month Equipment/Weaponry Scar-L Rifle 14 throwing knives 2 dual blades and armour that can take 10k.Carter carries a scythe he calls "Wrath". This scythe with a blade of 90cm and a handle of 1.8m a can be thrown with a speed of 10m/s and deal 5kN of damage. The scythe comes with a gauntlet that can call it back. The gauntlet has a resistance of 5kN and can be destroyed. The gauntlet calls the scythe back at 10m/s but only if no force is working against it. Black Widow body armor (25kN). (Essentially long-sleeve pyjamas worn underneath clothes. Covers everything below the neck, except hands and feet.) Specializations Marksmanship, tracking, swordplay, acrobatics. Quirk Shadow Manipulation Carter can manipulate shadows but only his own. he has the ability to make his shadow move and become solid when solid his shadow can tank 65kN before shattering. The biggest his shadow can get is about 8 feet tall and 8 feet wide. He a shadow attached to his body will only stay there for 5 turns before 3 turn cool down. the farthest his shadow can go is about 16 feet. Shadow moves at 65 mph. His shadow also has a lift strength of 300kg. He can form up to 10 bladed weapons with his shadow that move at the same speed but their total force can never exceed 5kN. Carters shadow now has 2kn regeneration per turn Defensive lock Carters shadow is locked on his body for 6 turns carter is in a fetus position in the chest of the beast. The shadow morphs from barrier to a 65kn armour.The shadow can be manipulated while in this form to form weapons out of body parts (like making an arm into a blade). In this form the beast shoots needles from its arms 70mph damage is same as normal. The shadow buffs his damage output to 30kn punches 30kn kicks allowing enhanced jumps to jump 30feet horizontal and 25 feet vertical. He can lift 600kg in this form he can move at 75mph (through jumps not running) 70 when running 8 turn cd. Carters shadow is now resistant to normal light. In defensive lock he is 75% resistant to quirk light. Mutation The underground doctor, Primus, is able to endow customers with enhanced traits, via combining their DNA with an animal's. Utilising the DNA from a bearded dragon, Agent Zero received the following: Bearded dragon mutation: Venom bite - Upon biting someone they would after 3 turns be slowed by 50%. This slow lasts for 2 turns and then they will be paralyzed for one turn. After this, the victim will be immune to being poisoned by this venom for 10 turns Durability - 13kN natural resistance Category:Golden Age OC Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age OC Villains Category:Golden Age Villains